Beginning to End
by Kaira themes
Summary: [Title is subject to change without notice] [Katou x Kira x Setsuna] From when the three boys first met one another, and to the day when they would never see one another again, their relationship changed a great deal.
1. Katou

This is a fanfic written for the 30threesomes community on Livejournal, where I have claimed Kira/Katou/Setsuna.

I do not own Angel Sanctuary, it is the brain child of Kaori Yuki.

This was written for the theme Star.

Also, this will be a multi-chaptered fic. I'm hoping it will span four chapters. It starts here, and will continue to the end of Angel Sanctuary. This chapter has no spoilers, but by the ending chapter there will be spoilers until near the end of the manga.

* * *

Katou had known Kira since kindergarten, but didn't pay much attention to him until grade two. The quiet, withdrawn and rather nerdy Kira had gotten into a car accident, lost his mother, and suddenly became a delinquent.

Setsuna met Kira when he was entering middle school. He had been twelve years old.

Kira was a senior in that middle school. He was fourteen.

Katou had only just barely passed his second year, and that was either from forcing the smarter kids into doing his work, or copying from Kira. He was thirteen.

Kira stopped Setsuna from nearly killing some bullies that had been picking on him, and they became fast friends.

He later found out that Setsuna was struggling. He was studying hard so that he could get into the middle school his mother had been so keen on. He had just suffered through a divorce that he was sure had little to do with his father's affair and a lot to do with the freakish demon child, himself. He was sure if he studied hard and got in, his mother would reconsider, and he'd be able to live with Sara again.

Kira didn't have to study at all and had done his summer homework the first day of summer. He was confident he'd be able to get into the highschool the next year with no problem. His only problem was getting his protective father off of his back.

Katou knew he should be studying or doing homework or _something_, but decided other things were more important. Things such as finding a place to live, since he wanted nothing to do with his family any more, and drugs. Plus, he could always cheat off of Kira during the exams. After all, he had for the other years.

Kira and Katou had been best friends. Kira was going to invite Katou to live with him until Katou found his own place.

Then, Kira found Setsuna. He had offered to help tutor him for his entrance exams. Kira cut back on the amount of time he spent with Katou to help Setsuna.

Katou was, needless to say, pissed, and had decided he'd rather live on the streets for a few months than live with Kira.

What made Katou angrier was when he finally met Setsuna.

School was about a month in. Katou was skipping, as per usual. He was walking on an overpass, and saw Kira and Setsuna walking together below.

Setsuna looked innocent, self-conscious, as though he didn't want to skip but felt he had to.

Katou immediately didn't like him. Not in the least. He hated kids like that, the do-gooders and the try-hards. They always thunk themselves better than everyone else. It had nothing to do with the fact that Kira wasn't skipping with Katou.

Katou walked down the overpass onto the street below, confident he'd get there before the other two boys. He walked along the sidewalk, until he met up with them. Then he stopped and looked at the two of them. Setsuna first, then Kira. The other two boys had stopped as well.

"Hey, Katou," Kira greeted, grinning slightly.

Katou looked at him, and nodded in acknowledgement. "Kira."

Setsuna looked between then, then up at Katou. "So, you're one of sempai's friends?" he asked.

Katou looked at him, then nodded.

Setsuna smiled slightly. "Is everything okay?"

Katou blinked, feeling somewhat confused, before sneering slightly. "What do you mean, 'is everything okay'?" he asked.

Setsuna shrugged. "You just seem really, really sad."

Katou felt something stir inside of him. Quickly, without thinking it out throughly, he punched Setsuna square across the face to abolish the feeling, and then turn and ran as quickly as he could before Kira could say anything.

He ran into an alley a few blocks away, and leaned against the wall, panting. Something about that Setsuna kid drew Katou towards him. He had felt a sense of awe, and affection towards the boy for a split second. Setsuna had a strange sort of charisma about him.

Katou hated that. He wasn't supposed to like the boy who stole Kira from him.  
Katou decided then that he hated Setsuna.

* * *

Pleas read and review. Constructive Criticism more than welcome, flames will be mocked. 


	2. Kira

This is a fanfic written for the 30threesomes community on Livejournal, where I have claimed Kira/Katou/Setsuna. It's written for the theme "Temperance".

I do not own Angel Sanctuary, it is the brain child of Kaori Yuki.

Sorry that this chapter sucks so horribly much and jumps around a lot. I mentioned some things in just one or two sentences so that you could have a rough idea of where in the plot this takes place, and not be too lost. I'd like to expand more on some of the points I made, but perhaps I'll save that for future fics.

I fixed some cultural mistakes that I made in chapter one, and some points that conflicted with canon that I didn't notice until after it was posted. Forgive me.

Spoilers up to volume ... let's say volume 11 or 12.

* * *

As much as Kira hated it when Katou would (try to) beat up Setsuna, he never raised a hand do him. He would hit the other guys in his gang, but he would never to Katou. He wasn't entirely sure why, maybe because Katou never questioned him (sometimes he ignored him, but he never said anything against him). 

All Kira wanted was his two best friends to get along. He knew it would probably never happen, but he still wished it would.

"How are you, kid?" Kira asked, helping Setsuna off of the ground. From the corner of his eye, he saw Katou glaring at the two of them as he walked away, supporting Youji.

"I've had worse," Setsuna said, laughing.

Kira walked Setsuna home. He knew Setsuna wasn't really hurt - he never was - but he was still somewhat cautious. He didn't want something to happen to Setsuna. Because he was Alexiel, that was the only reason why.

Whenever it was just Katou, Kira and Setsuna (which was rare, because though Katou would be alone with Kira sometimes, whenever Setsuna was added, Katou liked to have the rest of the gang with him) Kira would always try to keep the peace. It was less of a headache that way. It wasn't like he actually cared about either Setsuna or Katou.

He hadn't seen Katou die. He had a vague memory of it, but he had been Nanatsusaya at the time and it was somewhat hazy. Almost like a dream.

He 'woke up' from his dream. He told Setsuna that he didn't care about anything that had happened to him, just Alexiel. Kira didn't understand why it hurt so much to say the words and to see the look in Setsuna's eyes. After all, everything he said was true. There was no way he could feel anything for a measly human.

Then he saw Katou's body, and a horrible feeling ran though his body. Almost a cold kind of feeling, like something slimy and freezing was running through his veins instead of blood. Then he felt nothing at all. He buried Katou, somewhat numbly realizing that Katou deserved better. At least somewhere that wasn't by the school, the place that Katou hated. But it would look suspicious to carry him about.

He thought about it more, fought with his brother. Then he was paid a visit by the real Kira Sakuya.

"_You became a human."_

Kira wasn't sure if he could argue that.

"_Do you love dad?" _

Kira only thought about it a moment, but he wasn't ashamed of his answer. "Yeah."

"_Do you love Setsuna?"_

"Yeah," Kira admitted sadly, though he was smiling slightly.

"_Is it because he is Alexiel?"_

Kira contemplated the question for a while. "No," he answered finally, and reminisced about how Setsuna wasn't like Alexiel, more like a younger brother. This world was kind of fun after all.

"_Remember, you're a human being now, so live as you want to!"_

"Good-night, Sakuya... Me."

He was Sakuya. Though he was still Nanatsusaya, he was Sakuya now.

---

He knew that he had to take the blame for what Alexiel did while in Setsuna's body. It would help him complete his promise to the young Sakuya. Now he doubly didn't want his father to have to feel sad when he was forced to die.

The only reason he was able to plunge the dagger into Setsuna's heart was because he knew it would make Setsuna happy, and because he was confident that Setsuna would be able to get back his sister within the set amount of time. He had very little problem moving Setsuna's body down to Kurai's kingdom.

He could feel his heart stop when the knife was knocked from Setsuna's body.

When Katou made his reappearance, it was safe to say he was quite shocked, but he couldn't say he was displeased. Well, maybe he was a little because he thought it would involve having to endure more fighting between the two of them, but it appeared as though that wasn't going to be a problem.

Katou and Kira sat together one night, alone, while Setsuna was attending to other business.

"You and Setsuna don't seem to fight as much," Kira brought up as casually as he could. He was somewhat curious about what had changed between the two of them.

"He's still an annoying kid," Katou muttered.

"He calls you Yuu-kun," Kira said slowly. He remembered when Katou suddenly refused to acknowledge being called "Yue".

"Like I said, he's still annoying," Katou said, but he was smiling fondly.

"What happened?" Kira asked after a moment longer.

Katou stayed silent for a moment, before looking at Kira. "He found out about my family and stuff," he said. He didn't need to say more. Kira understood. He knew all about it.

Kira leaned forward slightly, and brushed a lock of hair out of Katou's face. "So, you're okay?"

Katou thought for a moment, before he nodded. "I'm okay."

Kira smiled slightly, then kissed Katou lightly. Though Katou wasn't necessarily _gay _(or didn't admit it and denied it like there was no tomorrow) physical and sexual contact tended to calm him down. Not when anyone did it, of course. He wasn't sure if Katou did it with the other gang members, but sometimes when Kira and Katou were alone, Katou would allow Kira to kiss him, especially when he was feeling lonely.

"As long as you're okay," Kira said, then smiled. "It's time for war."

* * *

Concrit more than welcome. Flames will be mocked. 


End file.
